Mogo
Atributos Destreza: 7 Força: 5 (70) Corpo: 9 (74) Int: 13 Vontade: 30 Mente: 30 Infl: 16 Aura: 15 Espírito: 30 Iniciativa: 36 Hero Points: 200 Poderes Flight 35, Growth 65, Earth Control 18, Gravity Increase 25, Remote Sensing 16, Weather Control 22, Plant Growth 20, Plant Control 18, Sealed Systems 30, Solar Sustenance 20, Telepathy 60 bonus: Growth é Innate. Sealed Systems Usável em outros (representa a atmosfera de Mogo; uma vez que ela se autorenova com as plantas produzindo oxigênio, ela é infinita. Os APs servem apenas para o caso de todo o ecossistema de Mogo for destruído). limitações: Growth sempre ligada. Earth Control, Weather Control, Plant Growth só agem sobre o relevo, clima e a flora de Mogo. Sealed Systems não protege de gases ou radiação. Telepathy apenas guia anéis de Lanternas Verdes sem um dono a seres dignos de usá-los. Como um planeta, Mogo pode usar sua Força apenas para sustentar todos os seres e objetos contidos em sua superfície, e não pode usar sua Força para fazer Grappling Attacks ou dano direto (deve usar seus outros poderes para isso). Vantagens: Connections: Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes (alta); Desvantagens: Authority Figure (para com seu próprio equilíbrio ecológico), Séria Irrational Attraction: Mogo prefere manter sua consciencia um segredo; Catastrófica Physical Restriction: Mogo é um planeta; Fatal Vulnerability: sem a energia dos Lanternas, Mogo deve começar a ganhar dano mental e tornar-se um planeta comum. Miscellaneous: O campo gravitacional do planeta Mogo iria causar estragos em qualquer outro planeta que ele tente "visitar". Motivação: Upholding the Good Ocupação: planeta Riqueza N/A: Você pode considerar a Riqueza de Mogo como 0, mas se é possível a ele barganhar, ele pode usar materiais contidos nele mesmo como moeda corrente. Ele facilmente poderia mostrar jazidas de ouro (ou mineral de valor equivalente) em si e permitir que fosse minerado. Primeira aparição: Tales of Green Lantern Corps Annual #2 'EQUIPAMENTO' *'ANEL DE PODER' {Corpo: 25, Inteligência: 10, Force Manipulation: 30, Comprehend Languages: 20, Flight: 40, Invulnerability: 18, Life Sense: 40, Recall: 20, Regeneration: 4, Sealed Systems: 16, Skin Armor: 4, Spirit Travel: 50, Omni-Power: 15}. Perícias: Scientist (Analysis): 20. Observação: Scientist é uma Powered Skill. Bônus: Comprehend Languages: Compreende linguagens escritas; Invulnerability: Age contra dano físico. Limitações: Life Sense: Apenas membros da Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes. Vantagens: BODY do usuário torna-se 12 enquanto estiver portando o anel. Desvantagens: Para cada AP usado de Skin Armor, é perdido 1 AP em Force Manipulation e Omni-Power; O Anel precisa ser recarregado a cada 15 APs de tempo (1 dia); Miscelânea: Requisito para uso - o usuário deve ser possuidor de grande força de vontade ( WILL 12+ ); Miscelânea: O anel é ineficaz contra a cor amarela, a menos que seu usuário seja capaz de sobrepujar seus maiores medos (SPIRIT 10+). *'BATERIA ENERGÉTICA' {Corpo: 25, Energy Absorption: 18, Invisibility: 15, R# 2}. A bateria energética é usada para recarga do anel, a cada 24 horas terrestres. Querendo, seu dono pode torna-la invisível, com um comando mental (e normalmente o faz, para evitar que a mesma seja localizada por inimigos). * Maiores detalhes na seção Anel Padrão da Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes. Histórico Mogo é um planeta senciente ou "vivo" , tecnicamente sem sexo mas muitas vezes casualmente referido como masculino. Quando se deseja, a sua filiação com a Tropa é marcada com suas folhagens dispostas em uma faixa verde, marcado com o símbolo padrão da Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes, circulando a área equatorial do Mogo. Em sua primeiras aparições, Mogo não é um Lanterna Verde social e suas interações com o resto do universo DC não estão bem documentadas. Evita anunciar a sua presença, preferindo representar a si mesmo usando hologramas anônimos. Na primeira aparição Mogo, é explicado que o campo gravitacional de Mogo iria causar estragos em qualquer outro planeta que tentasse "visitar", daí Mogo "não se socializa." Bolphunga o implacável, um caçador alienígena, foi um dos primeiros adversários diretos de Mogo; tendo rastreado o lendário Lanterna Verde Mogo para o planeta onde ele aparentemente "residia", Bolphunga posteriormente passou anos procurando no planeta por Mogo, examinando várias plantas e animais para qualquer sinal de um anel de poder, até que um exame mais detalhado de padrões na folhagem levou-o a perceber o que realmente era Mogo, causando-lhe a fugir de Mogo em pânico. Lobo Em um incidente, Mogo enviou hologramas para comprar os golfinhos espaciais de Lobo. Quando Lobo tentou recuperá-los, um holograma de Mogo persuadiu-o a não fazê-lo. Os golfinhos acabaram por ter uma relação simbiótica com Mogo, comendo lixo espacial que caiam em sua superfície. Lobo nunca descobriu que ele estava lidando com um planeta senciente. Ao mesmo tempo, Mogo permitiu raças alienígenas a viver em sua superfície e foi disposto a mudar suas condições climáticas para agradá-los. Estes habitantes de Mogo nem sempre sabem que seu lar está vivo e zelando por eles. Parallax Quando a entidade Parallax, que estava naquele momento habitando o corpo de Hal Jordan, destruiu a bateria de alimentação em Oa e matou os Guardiões do Universo, Mogo perdeu contato com a energia Lanterna Verde que ajudava a sustentá-lo. Ele viajou para Sector 1014 para procurar a ajuda de Ch'p, sem saber que seu amigo tinha morrido há muito tempo. Tendo contado com a energia de esmeralda da bateria de energia para sustentá-lo, Mogo perdeu a consciência e ficou à deriva através do Setor 1014, até que ele foi descoberto por uma raça alienígena nômade. Estes aliens começaram a extrair de Mogo seus recursos naturais e poluíram o meio ambiente. Mogo reagiu instintivamente, criando construtos para dificultar os esforços dos alienígenas em explorar seus recursos. Mogo foi finalmente resgatado por Kyle Rayner, que usou seu anel de poder para despertar o gigante adormecido. Mogo ofereceu permissão para os aliens morarem e se ofereceu para cuidar de todas as suas necessidades, mas os teimosos seres decidiram abandonar seus assentamentos. Mogo mais tarde revelou a Rayner que ele ficou aliviado os estrangeiros tinham partido, e que ele tinha planejado dar-lhes um clima terrível em retaliação a sua poluição. Esta história contradiz um anual de Lanterna Verde onde Kyle enfrenta os corpos de muitos Lanternas Verdes mortos, Mogo incluído, os quais tentam destruí-lo. Mogo apareceu em Green Lantern Corps: Recharge # 2, solicitando apoio contra as forças de Rann e Thanagar. Lanternas Verde Kyle Rayner, Guy Gardner, Stel e Homem Verde foram enviados para limpar as frotas inimigas, e então aproveitam uma pausa na superfície do Mogo (Guy fez comentários metaficcionais sobre Mogo querendo socializar, lembrando a famosa história de Alan Moore). Com a restauração da Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes, Mogo assumiu o papel de um planeta de treinamento e recreação para seus companheiros Lanternas Verdes. Soranik Natu, Kyle Rayner e outros Lanternas tem viajado para o seu setor para pedir seu conselho. Além disso, ao defender Mogo de um ataque pelas Tropas Sinestro, o Lanterna Verde Arisia explicou que Mogo é responsável por orientar os anéis de poder sem usuários para aqueles que podem superar grande medo, e diz que "sem ele, os anéis estariam sem rumo." Crise Infinita Mogo desempenhou um papel importante na conclusão da Crise Infinita, em que a Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes, Superman e Kal-L planejam parar o vilão Superboy Primordial. Os Supermen levou o desiludido Superboy-Prime para o sol vermelho Rao em uma jogada desesperada para lhe tirar os poderes. Com seus poderes sumindo, os kryptonianos aterrisam em Mogo acidentalmente. Superboy é derrotado pelo Superman, mas morre Kal-L de seus ferimentos. Após a luta, o resto da Tropa dos Lanternas Verdes, que sofreram baixas também, tomam Superboy-Prime em custódia. Em 52 # 41, como a nave de Adam Strange e Estelar está vindo na direção de um sol, Mogo aparece e resgata-os. Category:fichas Category:Locais Category:Lanterna Verde Category:Planetas